Pretending
by s o f t.l u l l a b y
Summary: He couldn't pretend forever.  Onesided NoCo, therefore T for slash.


**A/N: Haha...I couldn't resist. XD**

**Usually, I don't care for slash, but I kinda like NoCo. :3**

**This piece is dedicated to my fantastic FF buddeh, Sami2323. She's absolutely amazing. :3 Yeah, I broke the rule, Sameh, deal with it. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OR IT'S CHARACTERS. Just rub it in, why don't you. TT_TT**

* * *

The rain pitter-patters against the top of his head, but he doesn't bother to grab a jacket.

It doesn't matter anymore.

(N o t h i n g matters)

Because today was the day, that Cody, his best friend in the whole world, (t h o u g h h e m e a n s s o m u c h m o r e t o N o a h) had said yes to going out with Sierra.

Maybe he had finally broke, and decided to give her one chance.

Maybe he was bribed by Chris, to spike the ratings.

Maybe it was because he actually _did_ like her. (a.n.d t.h.a.t m.a.d.e h.i.m.s.h.u.d.d.e.r)

What had changed? Just a few nights ago, the two had stayed up, silently snickering over her psychotic manner.

Why had he ever hoped to have a chance? He'd seen Cody flirt with nearly every girl on the island, with his own two eyes.

Why did he think he would be the one?

* * *

_Despite the laughing from the gapped-toothed boy, Noah remained silent. Cody looked over at his friend._

_"Hey, Noah, what's wrong?" the mood changed almost dramaticly, his hand gripping Noah's shoulder._

_"Cody, you're not going get together with her...right?" he muttered. A blush spread from one ear to the other; it was questions like those that blurred the line._

_"Noah, dude, you know me; I'd never date that thing!" he made a comical gag in an attempt to cheer Noah up. And it brought a small smile to his face._

_A milky pinky shot up from his hand, and with an eyeroll, a sandy pink wrapped around it in return._

* * *

( he **P R O M I S E D**)

Tears blended with rain, faint sobs muffled by the clap of thunder. He grabbed his head in his hands, trying to ignore his pounding pulse, the memories, and the world.

"You lied...You _lied!_" The shout was drowned out again by the storm. He grabbed a pebble and chucked it into the distance, panting heavily as it plopped into the lake before him.

(s.i.n.k s.i.n.k s.i.n.k, _j.u.s.t l.i.k.e _h.i.s **h e a r t**)

* * *

_Two sleeping boys cuddled against eachother, a tan boy smiling ever-so-gently in his sleep, and a creamy-skinned boy huddled against his chest._

_Everything was so beautiful, so peaceful._

_Noah's arm looped around Cody's waist, Cody's face nestled in Noah's neck._

_But within an instant, they woke up, and everything changed._

_They would wake up to some teasing, awkwardly scramble up, mumble incoherant things and move on, wishing the cursed feeling in their stomachs would go away._

_They were best friends._

* * *

_(a n d t h a t w a s a l l t h e y ' d e v e r b e)_

And he would pretend. He would pretend that seeing his face never made his heart beat quicker, or that a gapped-tooth smile from him could brighten his day, tenfold. That he wasn't jealous every time she draped herself over him, or gloated about her prize. That he wasn't sick to his stomach everytime he saw her kiss his cheek. (_t.h.a.t h.e_ w.i.s.h.e.d h.e **w.a.s **h.e.r, **i.f** o.n.l.y f.o.r _a m.o.m.e.n.t_)

He would pretend that he was just fine being alone, having little to no contact with the gapped toothed boy, if their friendship began to fade.

That he couldn't care less about him anymore.

But Noah wasn't sure if he could pretend that he didn't love Cody.

"How did you do this to me?" his walls that kept him divided from the world had crumbled (d o w n d o w n d o w n) and left him so vulnerable. Made him put up this stupid little act.

(he wears a b.r.o.k.e.n m a s k)

But Noah knew one thing.

(h.e** c o u l d n ' t **p.r.e.t.e.n.d **f o r e v e r**)

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! I'm not sure if I should write a drabble that continues it, but I may. I don't know; Cody probably would never say yes to Sierra, and I'm not sure if Noah would react this way.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Why don't'cha click that little button that says "Review", and we'll find out. ;D**


End file.
